1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a television game apparatus. More particularly, it relates to a television game apparatus adapted to be enjoyed by a player who levels a gun at a target displayed on the screen of a television monitor or CRT display and pulls the trigger, his score being increased when he succeeds in hitting or shooting down the target.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been known a television game apparatus adapted to be enjoyed by a player who levels a pistol at a target displayed on a television monitor and pulls the trigger, his score being increased when he succeeds in hitting or shooting down the target. In such television game apparatus, when the trigger on the pistol is pulled, a trigger signal is produced and the light from the target on the screen of the television monitor is detected by a photoelectric element built in the pistol.
In such television game apparatus, however, even if the trigger is pulled while leveling the pistol not at the target on the television monitor but at such an illuminator at a fluorescent lamp, there is a risk of the photoelectric element receiving the light from the illuminator and thereby producing a false detection signal.
Thus, in the past, to prevent the score from being increased by a detection signal based on the light from an illuminator, it has been common practice to provide a filter which allows passage of only a detection signal based on the light from the target displayed on the television monitor screen. This makes it possible to detect only the detection signal based on the light from the television monitor screen, and on the basis of this detection signal the score is increased. However, in spite of such measures taken, some illuminators emit light which has a wavelength close to that of the light from the television screen; thus, the mere provision of the said filter has not been sufficient to eliminate the drawback.